


Weiss takes care of Ruby.

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, hints of White Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss takes care of a sick Ruby. I am great at titles and summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiss takes care of Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3uvs6e/the_naughty_bedtime_story_bakki/cxi8qgs?context=3
> 
> Source: http://bakki.deviantart.com/art/CM-The-naughty-Bedtime-Story-573173158?q=gallery%3Abakki%2F8699127&qo=0

"No. There is no way you're going up into that deathtrap." Weiss said, supporting Ruby towards their dorm. Ruby had been a little pale when she woke up, and her condition had worsened during lessons, burning hot when Weiss put a hand to her forehead.

"But it's my bed." Ruby sniffed.

"Supported by ropes." Weiss replied, shaking her head. "You can lie in mine."

Ruby looked over, a gleam in her slightly cloudy eyes.

"Oh, don't go there. I expect the full works from your sister when they get back."

Weiss opened the door with one hand, and helped Ruby towards her bed, where her teammate shot under the covers and pulled them up to her chin.

"Ruby, you're burning up!" Weiss tutted, pulling the covers down slightly. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

Weiss went to the bathroom and opened up the medical kit, making a mental note to replace the items she'd remove.

She returned back to Ruby, who'd changed into her pajamas whilst she'd been in the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home." Weiss smiled, Ruby grinning back.

Weiss scrunched the ice pack in her hands and put it on Ruby's head, Ruby's silver eyes following her every movement.

"That better?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded sincerely, eyes wide. Weiss felt a surge of affection for her friend, and resolved to make Ruby as comfortable as possible. She reached under her bed and removed a toy.

Ruby giggled as Weiss waved the swordfish plushie around, gently poking Ruby's nose before setting it down next to her.

"You kept Pointy!" Ruby cheered, wrapping her arms around the cuddly toy and hugging it.

"Of course I did. You bought him for me." Weiss said.

Ruby hummed happily.

"Now, I'll make you some tea. Call if you need anything."

Weiss turned, and she picked up Ruby whisper "It smells like her." to Pointy. She felt another burst of affection and bustled into the kitchen.

Weiss brewed the herbal tea as quickly as she could, bringing the steaming mug to Ruby.

"What's in it?" Ruby asked, setting Pointy down to one side.

"Healthy stuff." Weiss replied. Ruby narrowed her eyes at the pale tea, sniffing curiously. She took a sip and pulled a face.

"It tastes funny."

"It's called healthy." Weiss retorted, shaking her head slightly. "Now drink your tea or there won't be cookies."

Ruby sat herself up, Weiss catching the ice pack as it slipped, adjusting it on her head.

Ruby sipped the tea, and looked around.

"Where's Zwei?" She asked. Weiss immediately went to check Blake's bunk. Zwei was curled up in the corner, head on Blake's pillow, huffing and moving his legs slightly as he sleep-barked.

"Take a guess." Weiss said, chucking as she imagined Blake's reaction to Zwei once again choosing her bunk as a bed, despite the bed set at the foot of Ruby's.

"Aww. I wanted to cuddle."

"Ruby, Zwei isn't all that clean. He's a dog, and dogs do dog things."

Ruby giggled. She took a gulp of tea, then stuck her tongue out, blowing air out of her mouth.

"I burnt my thung." She whined.

Weiss shook her head as a grin formed. "You're such a dolt." She sighed, kissing Ruby's forehead.

"But you did finish your tea." She admitted, taking the empty mug. "So I'll get you your cookies."

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, her voice small and quiet.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I don't want cookies."

Weiss was immediately at Ruby's side.

"What? Do you feel worse?"

Ruby shook her head.

"I want another kiss." She whispered.

Weiss laughed and put a hand to Ruby's forehead.

"Well, you don't feel as hot..." She murmured, taking her hand away.

Ruby went full-on puppy, pouting, eyes wide.

"You're such a dolt." Weiss repeated.

"An adorable dolt." Ruby corrected.

Weiss laughed, and kissed Ruby's forehead a second time.

"Now, do you still want cookies?" She asked.

Ruby nodded.

**OMAKE for[/u/CinemaGhost](https://www.reddit.com/u/CinemaGhost) [1] **

"Now, how about a story?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled.

"There's that one book Blake has on her shelf. It's black with red lettering."

Weiss crossed to Blake's bookshelf and found the book in question.

"Ninjas of Love? I didn't know Blake was into romantic literature." Weiss said, walking back to Ruby.

"I like the colours." Ruby said. "Can you read it to me?"

Weiss opened the book at a random page and started reading.

"The ninja [redacted] his [redacted] and [redacted] the princess. He then [holy shit Weiss why are you reading this to Ruby] and they [That's just plain weird] and then [She's 15!]. After she [You're lucky I don't write in Blake and Yang walking in right now] they [Well, there goes the 4th wall] and..."

"No! Don't read that!" Blake cried, running into the room, blushing furiously and swiping the book from Weiss' hands.

Yang was doubled over with laughter, which spread to Ruby and Weiss, the three girls taking great pleasure in Blake's embarrassment, which was heightened when...

"ZWEI! GET OFF OF MY BED!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just realised that it's a not a swordfish plushie, but actually a penguin.


End file.
